


Little Thief

by oakleyfraser4



Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: So I have a wonderful group of IBFs (internet best friends) and on our group chat today, someone mentioned that it would be so cute to see Murphy and Emori's child (who we speculated would be a girl) be the "niece" of Raven. She would call Raven "Auntie Ray". The chat gave me enough of a prompt for me to text "I'm going to make a fanfic and dedicate it to y'all", which is just what I've done.I have also dedicated this work to AO3 writer Mobi_On_A_Mission . They and I have connected over the shared love for John and Emori and I would love to dedicate this fanfic to them.I have neglected all of my other work for the past 1.5 hours in order to produce this piece of writing that I am very proud of. I introduce to you, Little Thief.
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Raven Reyes & Original Female Character(s)
Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Little Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mobi_On_A_Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobi_On_A_Mission/gifts).



> Welcome to another entry in my series. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it :)
> 
> I've dedicated this work to: Jap, Sofia, SS, Riley, Anna, Valen, Inês, Kady & Caitlyn.

When Raven’s hand groped the surface of the table and didn’t come in contact with the object she had left there, it was clear as to what had happened. From underneath the control panel, Raven sighed loudly; this was the third time this week that one of her screwdrivers had gone missing, and the fifth time that something from her worktable had mysteriously disappeared. Raven was very fed up with having her things go missing. She just wanted to be able to get through one work day with all of her things. 

Raven decided that the tinkering she was doing under the desk on the electronic cables didn’t need the screwdriver after all. So she continued with her work, humming quietly. Raven was oblivious to the world when she worked, and extremely focused. Which is probably why she didn’t hear her daily thief creeping quietly back in, already back for seconds after an earlier take that morning. 

When Raven finally emerged out from under her desk, she was ready to plug in her work radio and see if the electrical current would transfer. Except, when Raven opened her desk drawer to get the radio, it was missing. “Okay, this is the last straw,” Raven muttered, as she looked around wildly. “Where’s my radio?” She asked out loud, hoping the culprit was still nearby. 

Raven got her answer within a mere matter of seconds. A small child-like giggle erupted from behind the shelving unit, and then there was the quick sound of feeting pattering away. Rolling her eyes, Raven threw on her jacket, locked her workspace door and began walking across the universal compound to where she knew she’d find the culprit. Or at least, she’d find the real leader behind all the disappearing items. 

Directly across from her workplace was a small hut. It wasn’t very tall and gave off a very cave-ish vibe; almost as if it’s inhabitants like the low lighting inside and the cosy feel of a fire. Raven rapped loudly on the metal plating that acted as a door. “Hey, anyone home?” 

Heavier footsteps than the ones Raven heard earlier could be heard approaching the door. The metal parted and a male’s head stuck out. Upon spotting Raven, his lips curled into a smirk. “Hey there, Reyes,” the man said. “What’s up?” 

“Murphy, where are my tools?” Raven asked, not bothering with politeness. She and Murphy had known each other since they were teenagers and had never formalities with each other; why start now? 

Murphy shrugged and slouched back against the metal doorframe. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I need my tools! I don’t care where they are, just tell me and I’ll go get them,” Raven steamed. “Seriously, just tell me where they are.” 

“Okay, calm down. I genuinely don’t know where they are, but I know someone who can tell you.” Murphy held out his hand and motioned for Raven to stay put. “I’ll be back soon.” 

“You better be,” Raven muttered under her breath. She tapped her foot on the reddish-brown rock-soil, cursing herself for the time that was being wasted. 

The door creaked open just a few minutes later. Hands on her hips, Raven prepared herself to stare down the culprit. Around the corner appeared exactly who Raven thought it would be; the most likely thief in the whole compound. “Hi Auntie Ray.” 

Raven glanced down at the child, who was no older than six. “Alexia, where are my things?” Raven demanded to know. 

The girl in question had the same innocent gaze as her father. “I don’t know Auntie Ray.” 

“You little,” Raven started to say. She wasn’t really mad, as this was a recurring event that was kind of like a game to the child. It did not help that her father egged her on either. And for six years old, Alexia was surprisingly very talented at sneaking in and stealing things without others knowing. “Alexia, why don’t you take me to where your stash is?” 

Alexia loved her Auntie Raven, and really, this was her plan all along; to find a way for Raven to spend more time with her. So Alexia nodded eagerly, and shut the door behind her. “Come on!” 

Raven sighed and followed the little girl behind her house and down the path. On the way, Alexia convinced Raven to skip and even though it hurt a bit because of her knee brace, Raven skipped. Anything to keep the little girl entertained. Seriously though, ever since Alexia was born years ago, she was everyone’s favourite wild child.  _ A wild child just like her father _ , Raven thought. There were so many comparisons that could be made between John Murphy and his daughter. 

Although the perfection of stealing was definitely an act that came from her mother. It made Raven sad to know the reasons  _ why _ Alexia’s mother had to perfect stealing, but it made for a good laugh now that it was passed on to Alexia. Except when Raven really needed to be doing work, and half her things were missing. 

“I hid them in ‘ere,” Alexia said, stopping at the end of the compound. She lifted a small, round metal cover and reached her hand down into the whole. Raven waited patiently until Alexia had dropped all of Raven’s missing tools plus the radio, at her feet. “Daddy says finder’s keepers but you seemed to want your things back,” Alexia says with a shrug. 

Raven clipped the radio to her belt and stuffed the tools into her jacket pockets; there were quite a few tools and even ones that Raven hadn’t noticed were missing. “You’re good, Little Thief,” Raven said, offering some praise. She also used the nickname that had been dubbed upon Alexia once her “thieving habits” had begun. Now that she had her things back, Raven was smiling again. 

Alexia smiled from ear to ear. “Thank you. That’s what Daddy says. Mommy too, but she’s not as happy I steal things that aren’t mine.” 

“Emori was always less likely to cause chaos,” Raven murmured. “Anyways, thanks for showing me where my things were.” Raven started to head back toward her workshop. 

She was stopped by a hand slipping into hers and tugging her back. “Auntie Ray, will you play with me?” Alexia asked, smiling her gap-toothed smile at Raven. 

Raven sighed again. She knew and Alexia did too, that the title “Auntie Ray” always came first, no matter what. Although she really had work to do. In the midst of thinking, Raven looked down and saw that Alexia had slipped her “special hand” into Raven’s. Her “special hand” was her left one and the one that had a small disformity, similar to her mother’s. It was less noticeable, but still made Alexia stand out, especially when she went to school. The kids had been mean only once to Alexia about her hand, before Murphy heard about it and ran down to the school to give the other kids’ hell. They never said anything about Alexia’s hand ever again, which was probably out of fear. Kids loved Murphy and he somehow managed to make them behave when necessary. His daughter was another story, but she was more her father’s personality, which meant she listened to her mother better.

Raven looked down at Alexia’s “special hand” that fit snugly into hers and she smiled. “Okay, we can play,” she said. Work would just have to wait. 

Alexia smiled. “Yay! Come with me!” Alexia led the way back to the compound, hand still in Raven’s. Raven squeezed tight and followed. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Raven and Alexia played hide and seek and played silly little tricks on their friends. Miller was not pleased to discover that his vest was missing and Jackson almost swore when he saw that his medical supplies had been swiped again. Bellamy (who knew that it was Alexia that had taken his shoes) pretended to weep and cry, which made Raven and Alexia have to stifle their giggles from where they hid. By the time dinner rolled around, Raven and Alexia were tired and Raven was ready for a nice long nap after she dropped Alexia at her home. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Raven says, yawning. It had been a long day and playing with Alexia didn’t make Raven less tired. Although she loved being an aunt to the little girl. 

“Okay!” Alexia paused before going into her home. “Auntie Ray?” 

Raven stopped and turned back to her the little girl. “Yes Little Thief?” 

“I love you.” Alexia held up her “special hand”, her fingers already in the “we come in peace” sign. In Alexia’s family it meant “I love you”. 

Raven retreated back to Alexia’s side and pulled the little girl into a hug. “I love you too.” Those words meant so much to Raven. She hadn’t heard them in a long time. 

“Alexia, there you are!” Raven pulled away to see Emori coming through the compound. “Hey Raven.” 

“Hey,” Raven smiled and stepped back. “Alexia and I were having some fun.” 

“I bet.” Emori smiled in return before picking up Alexia and swinging her into her arms. “I hope you didn’t steal any of Auntie Ray’s tools again,” Emori said, nuzzling her face into Alexia’s cheek, making the little girl laugh. 

“I didn’t,” Alexia said, the picture of innocence. Behind Emori’s back, Raven smirked. 

Emori, who knew her daughter was lying, just smiled and shook her head. “Okay Xia.” To Raven she said, “Thank you for occupying my daughter all day. For some reason, John thinks that letting her bother others is “babysitting”.” The two women shared a respective eye roll. Murphy loved his daughter but he was determined to raise her as wild as he was. 

Raven shrugged. “Not a problem. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Raven began her way back across the compound, although she was still able to hear Emori and Alexia speaking. The six year-old wasn’t exactly quiet. 

A smile spread across Raven’s face as she heard Alexia say to Emori words that she would remember forever. “Mommy, I did steal Auntie Ray’s things, but only because I knew she’d play with me when she came to get them back.” 

While those words might not seem like much, to Raven they meant the world. Someone wanted her to come back so badly, they’d steal her things for it. Someone wanted Raven to play with them enough that they came back time after time to prove their point.

Raven knew that she’d make more of an effort to come by and play with Alexia, even only for a few minutes. She loved her “little thief” and it was a wonder to watch her grow up. No one had looked at Murphy back when he was on the Ark and expected him to find love, let alone let that love grow to bring a child into the world. It amazed her, but she knew it was all thanks to Emori. 

And Alexia of course. She was Xia to her parents but to Raven, just to Raven, she was Little Thief. Her own nickname to treasure. As Raven went to disappear back into her workshop, she could see Alexia waving from the balcony of her small home. The corner of Raven’s lips turned upwards, and she raised her own arm to wave back.  _ Little Thief _ , Raven thought.  _ You stole my heart. And that’s something I don’t need back _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have time ♡


End file.
